Timeless Wings
by TimeLordHowl
Summary: Izzy is a Time Lord who has suffered more than most - she's lived through genetic fusion, which is how she got her wings. Not only that, but she is stranded in Middle Earth during one of the most important times in its history. Maximum Ride/LoTR/Doctor Who. Rated T for action bits later on. I deleted the sequel, as I posted it on a whim. ON HIATUS UNTIL AUGUST
1. Chapter 1 - A Council of Guardians

**_Middle Earth, the night that Thorin Oakenshield and Company arrived in Rivendell_**

I shivered in the cold night air and zipped my jacket up tighter. Nothing was visible on the ground below - no Orc camps nearby tonight, unless they hadn't made a fire. I smiled - we were lucky.

Suddenly, a device hooked on my belt started beeping. I picked it up, and pressed a button, causing the screen to light up with the image of a severe man with pointy ears. "Oh, Lord Elrond!" I exclaimed, surprised. Elrond almost never contacts me. "What's up?"

"I do not understand. The sky is certainly up, as is the ceiling, but I do not understand the meaning of the phrase, as I know you know what is up."

"Oh - my bad. I meant, what's going on?"

"Mithrandir has arrived in Rivendell," he said. "Galadriel is here, as is Saruman the White. The Guardians of Middle Earth are convening. I hope to see you."

I nodded. "On my way," I said, before the screen powered down again. I banked towards the east, and flapped my brown, blue-flecked wings to gain some altitude.

Oh yeah - did I mention I had wings?

* * *

><p>I landed in the meeting pavilion in Rivendell about five minutes after my conversation with Elrond to find everyone waiting for me.<p>

"Bad Wolf," said Elrond respectfully. "We have saved you a seat."

I smiled, folded in my wings, and sat down. "So, why are we meeting here?"

Saruman began. "Gandalf is leading thirteen dwarves and a hobbit to the Lonely Mountain, a foolish quest that could-"

I held up my hand, and turned to Gandalf. "The Lonely Mountain? Like, where that old dwarf kingdom was? What was its name, uh..."

"Erebor," supplied Gandalf helpfully. "The Company of Thorin Oakenshield is going to the Lonely Mountain to slay Smaug the Terrible, and to reclaim Erebor and become King under the Mountain."

"Right, but why are you helping them?" I pressed. "I mean, I know that they probably need your help, but is there a deeper reason?"

Gandalf nodded. "Yes, there is." He took in a breath. "A dragon on its own is not much threat, but if Smaug were to side with the Enemy-"

Saruman snorted. "The enemy?" he scoffed. "The enemy is gone. He is defeated! We are at peace!"

"He is returning," said Gandalf patiently. "A necromancer is residing in Dorgul-dur, with the power to bring back the dead."

"How do you know this?" asked Saruman doubtfully.

"Radagast found-"

Saruman interrupted again, rather rudely. "Radagast? His mind is muddled, and you should not believe anything that he may say without proof. For one, he eats too many mushrooms..."

I sat back in my chair, rolling my eyes. Saruman was prone to rambling on and on like this. Then I noticed Gandalf slowly taking out a thin, long package. He opened it to reveal - "Oh, my god," I said. "That's... that's a..."

"That blade was sealed in a vault so far underground that it should never have seen light again!" gasped Galadriel.

"Impossible," said Elrond.

"Where was it found?" I asked.

"In Dorgul-dur," said Gandalf grimly.


	2. Chapter 2 - No Slumber Goes Undisturbed

**~IZZY POV~**

_Davros smiles as I pull on the chains binding me to his lab table. "This is going beautifully," he says to himself. "Bring me the DNA fusion equipment!" he yells to a nearby Dalek. "The Time Lord's body is prepared for Phase 3." Promptly, a Dalek comes with a tray of syringes and vials of different fluids, and I shudder to think of what's in them. Then Davros fills one of the syringes and plunges it into my arm, emptying the contents into my bloodstream._

_He smiles wider as I writhe in pain._

I bolted upright, gasping for air, sweat dripping down my face, both hearts in overdrive. _Calm down, Izzy! It was just a dream!_ I yell to myself.

Gandalf poked his head in the doorway. "Izzy? Are you well?"

Oh yes, I should mention. Elrond called me Bad Wolf at the meeting last night. That's partly because Elves can't seem to pronounce my name. They always pronounce it Issy, which ticks me off, so I started telling all the elves that my name was Bad Wolf. No particular reason, it just sounded cool.

The name stuck, so now I'm almost always Bad Wolf.

I looked up at Gandalf. "I'm... fine..." I managed. "Just a bad dream..." I got out of my bed and put on some slippers. "I got all the sleep I need, anyway."

When we walked out to a balcony, I could barely see the sun beginning to rise over the river. "Rivendell has always been so beautiful," I said, looking out at it.

"Yes, it has," he said, but he seemed to be thinking about something else. After a few seconds, he turned to me. "Izzy, that isn't the first time you've had dreams like that, has it."

I shook my head. I didn't want to talk about it.

"What is it about?" he pressed. I turned away.

"It's about how you got your wings, isn't it," he said softly. "You didn't get them by choice." I shook my head again.

"Nor was it a pleasant experience," he said. I shook my head stronger this time, then started sobbing. I barely noticed him embracing me.

"Oh, Izzy, I'm so sorry," he whispered. Gandalf always has acted sort of like a father to me, even though I'm many times older than him. But I appreciate it.

I don't have a father anymore, or a mother. They died in the Time War.

Anyway, when I finally stopped sobbing, I looked up at him. "S-sorry," I managed. "I don't normally break down like this."

Gandalf smiled at me. "It's all right, Izzy."

"Your dwarves have left without you, it seems," I said after a pause, trying to change the subject.

"Yes, I believe they have," he responded.

"Dwarves never much liked Elves," I said softly, not really meaning anything with my words. Then I turned to him with a grin. "Want me to go find them?"

Gandalf smiled. "That would be splendid. I should like to know where they are before I set out again."

I unfurled my wings. "No problemo." Then just like that, I was in the skies.


	3. Chapter 3 - A City of Goblins

**~IZZY POV~**

I looked behind me at the receding image of Rivendell, and for a second I almost wished that I were still there. Then I turned back and I felt the wind flowing through my hair, and I remembered why I loved flying. I couldn't help the grin slowly spreading across my face.

I made a wide turn towards the Misty Mountains a few miles away, staring at the majestic saw teeth of Middle Earth. _They took the mountain pass,_ I thought. _That's what any dwarf would think of doing. _

The wind was against me, and it took me longer than I expected to get there. By the time I reached the mountains, it had started to rain, and I thought I heard lightning. Lightning + being in the air = bad news, so I landed and made my way down the path. And that's when I noticed the giant rock dudes.

Yup, giant rock dudes throwing rocks at each other and punching each other in the face.

They were still a ways off, but I didn't want to get hit by a rock, so I went slower. Big mistake, what with what was coming.

I walked on for a few hours, with nothing really happening. Then something hard hit my head from the back, and I blacked out.

* * *

><p>As I slowly drifted into consciousness, the first thing I felt was a major headache. And I mean <em>major. <em>

Then I felt rope tying my hands and feet, and smelled the disgusting smell of goblins.

I pried my eyes open, and groaned at the sight. I was in a cave, and there were a ton of torches and rope bridges everywhere. But in front of me, there was a gigantic fat dude using a bunch of littler dudes as a footrest. "Oh, hello, Evil Goblin Dude with a Creepy Beard Chin thing. First of all, I will say I don't appreciate being given headaches."

He looked angry after the comment about his beard chin thing. "I am proud of my beard! I am worshipped for my beard!"

I rolled my eyes. "Not outside of this cave you aren't."

"I will be worshipped soon enough! You insolent... thing!" He gestured to my wings, which apparently hadn't been pulled in tightly when I blacked out. I blushed a bit, but pushed down my embarrassment.

"Whatever. Nice job tying me up. You tied it _very_ tightly." To demonstrate, I slipped both hands out of the rope. "See ya! I have no particular interest in talking with a guy with such a creepy chin anymore."

"WHAT?" he yelled at his footrest stack of little goblins. "I TOLD YOU TO TIE IT TIGHT!" Meanwhile, I was pulling rope off of my feet. "AFTER THEM!" he yelled, but I already was up and running away, the wood creaking beneath my feet. The goblins were behind me, but they were approaching fast.

"Come on, make it to an open space!" I muttered under my breath. Just as the pathway fell away under my feet and I fell into a crevasse too narrow to fly out of.

Crap.

**Please review! I would love to hear what you guys think of my writing, and I welcome constructive criticism.**


	4. Chapter 4 - A Battle of Riddles

**~BILBO POV~**

I pulled my eyes open just in time for a big rock to fall on me. Except it didn't feel like a normal rock.

I managed to get out from under it and stood up. It was one of the Big People - a girl. She seemed to be unconscious. What was one of the Big People doing down here? I nudged her with my foot to try and wake her up. Sure enough, she stirred.

**~IZZY POV~**

I let out a low moan and opened my eyes. "God, is my head killing me," I murmured.

In front of me there stood a hobbit.

"Oh, um, hi," I said lamely. "You're, um, the hobbit that Gandalf picked to go to the Mountain, right? What was it... Mr. Baggins?"

"That's me," he said.

I smiled slightly. "I'm Izzy. Now how do we get out of here?" Suddenly, I heard a voice, and looked up.

"We hears voicessss, precious! Fresh meat, so juicy sweet! Gollum! Gollum!" I raised an eyebrow and stood up.

"Call me fresh meat again and you're fresh meat!" I called. Then the thing that had spoken revealed himself, and I could barely suppress my laughter.

"Well, um, you certainly are, uh... shorter than I am!" I managed, having to "cough" several times to not crack up.

Bilbo looked at me funny. "I don't know what game you're playing at, but I don't - "

"Games?" interjected Gollum excitedly. "We loves games, precious!"

" - think it's a good idea," finished Bilbo half-heartedly.

"Come to think of it, why don't we play a game? Bilbo and I on one team, and if we win you show us the way out." I smiled. "That might be fun."

"A game of riddles!" said Bilbo. I guessed he was good at riddles.

"And if they loses, precious, what do we get?" He thought for a moment. "We eats them, of course!" He turned back to us. "If strangers loses, we eats them whole."

I grinned. "Fair enough." Bilbo frowned at me again, and I ignored him. "So, Gollum, is it, you'll ask Bilbo a question, he'll answer, you'll ask me a question, I'll answer, then we'll both ask you questions. Repeat, until someone can't answer." Gollum nodded excitedly.

At the time, I didn't notice Bilbo pick something up off of the ground. That would be my future downfall.

Gollum turned to Bilbo, and began.

"What has roots as nobody sees,  
>Is taller than trees,<br>Up, up it goes,  
>and yet never grows?"<p>

Bilbo smiled. "The mountain, I suppose."

Gollum hissed, then turned to me.

"Voiceless it cries,  
>Wingless flutters,<br>Toothless bites,  
>Mouthless mutters."<p>

I bit my lip and racked my brain. But I'm very scatterbrained, and my thoughts wandered back to flying here, the wind on my face. Wind!

"Wind," I said triumphantly. "The answer is wind."

Gollum hissed louder, and looked at Bilbo. "Ask us," he said menacingly. Bilbo sucked in a breath and thought for a minute before conjuring up a classic.

"Thirty white horses on a red hill,  
>First they clamp,<br>Then they stamp,  
>Then they stand still."<p>

"Chestnuts, chestnuts," muttered Gollum. "Teeth! Teeth, my precious, but we has only six!" He crawled back to me. "Ask us," he said.

"Ummmmm..." I said. "Uh, let's go with: "

"An eye in a blue face  
>Saw an eye in a green face.<br>'That eye is like to this eye,'  
>said the first eye,<br>'But in low place  
>Not in high place.'"<p>

I honestly have no idea how I came up with it. Anyway, Gollum murmured to himself, before coming up with the answer. "Sun on the daisies, precious." He then made his way over to Bilbo again.

"It cannot be seen, cannot be felt,  
>Cannot be heard, cannot be smelt.<br>It lies behind stars and under hills,  
>And empty holes it fills.<br>It comes first and follows after,  
>Ends life, kills laughter."<p>

Bilbo smiled again. "Darkness." Why was he getting the easy ones? I huffed in the corner, at least until Gollum crawled over to me.

"Alive without breath,  
>As cold as death,<br>Never thirsty, never drinking,  
>All in mail never clinking."<p>

I bit my lip and walked around a bit, trying to think. But my mind wandered again, back to Rivendell and the river with all the rainbow-colored fish - oh. "Fish," I said, relieved that somehow my unconscious mind was interfering and handing me the answers. Gollum looked like he was seething as he turned back to Bilbo.

"Ask us."

Bilbo bit his lip, and said:

"A box without hinges, key or lid,  
>yet golden treasure lies within."<p>

Gollum hissed for about five minutes, started making a noise like a kettle boiling over, then shouted, "EGGSES! Eggses!" Then he turned back to me. "Ask us," he said.

Oh god, I couldn't think. Cold sweat began to drip down the back of my neck.

"Ask us!"

I frantically racked my brain. He had never seen anything like me, right? Desperately, I asked:

"I have wings, and I can fly.  
>I am not a bird.<br>What am I?"

"Not fair!" he hissed/yelled. "Give us three guesses!" I nodded to him.

He spluttered and threw rocks at the wall for a while, before he came up with "Bat!"

"No," I said.

He hissed, then went back to thinking. "Butterfly!"

"Um, no."

He hissed even louder and rocked himself back and forth. "Bee! or Fly!"

I grinned. "Do I look like a bee or a fly?" I said, before whipping out my wings.

**Thanks for reading, guys! There are roughly 50 views to this thing, and only 2 reviews. Please review! I am very open to constructive criticism.**


	5. Chapter 5 - An Aerial Escape

**~IZZY POV~**

The reactions that Bilbo and Gollum had to my wings were priceless. Bilbo had his eyes wide open and his jaw practically lying on the floor, and Gollum hissed, spluttered, and fell over, making some sort of squeaking noise. It took all the energy I had to keep from bursting out laughing again.

"You lose," I said. "Now show us the way out."

Gollum eyed me. "Yesss, did we say that, precious? But we must get some things from our island first. Wait for us, precious!" He jumped over to where he had some sort of boat thing and started paddling with his hands. I looked at Bilbo.

"You seem pretty shocked," I ventured.

"Y... you have... you..." he began.

"Um, yeah. Sorry to have shocked you or anything."

"LOOOSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTT! WE LOST IT, PRECIOUS!" yelled Gollum.

"Someone's unhappy," I commented. Gollum paddled back frantically and started digging around in the leaves to look for whatever he'd lost.

"Where is it, where is it, precious? WHERE IS IT?" He slowly turned toward us, and pointed an accusing finger at me.

"IT CHEATS AT RIDDLE GAMES! IT MAKES JOKES ABOUT US! THIEFFFF!" I held up my hands and turned out my pockets.

"Whatever you lost, I don't have it, okay? I don't know where it is!" Nevertheless, he started toward me, and I bit my lip. I could take to the air in here, but the ceiling was pretty low, and I wouldn't be able to get out unless I found the way out.

I shook my head. Up was my only option.

I ran away in a random direction, beating my wings down, then up, and managed to get airborne and bank just before I would splat against the cave wall. Gollum hissed at me for about five minutes as I circled the area, looking for a way out. Then another thought seemed to occur to him, and he looked at Bilbo.

"Thief," he hissed. "YOU HAVE THE PRECIOUS!" Bilbo started backing away slowly, and I dived down and pulled him off of the ground just as Gollum charged towards him. Gollum banged his head pretty hard against the wall in result. _Ouch,_ I thought.

Bilbo made a high-pitched squeaking noise once he realized he was being carried. "We... we're..."

"Yup, we're flying," I said in a _no-duh_ tone. Gollum turned and hissed at us. "Listen, I can't carry you very far, I'm not that strong," I continued, "so we need to find a safe landing spot." Suddenly, I saw a sort of passageway in one of the walls, and I dove towards it. Bilbo screamed.

"Will you shut up?" I asked. "I'm trying to make a quiet exit!"

Needless to say, he didn't shut up.

Anyway, I landed and dropped Bilbo rather clumsily before making a running landing. I turned around and... he wasn't there.

"Bilbo?" I called quietly. "Where..."

"I'm right here!" his voice came from right in front of me.

"How... you're invisible," I managed. Suddenly, I heard Gollum getting closer.

"Run," I said, before turning and running.

**Thank you everyone who left a review! In response to one of the comments in a review, I will be including the Doctor at some point, though I'm not sure if I'll include Ten or Eleven.**

**Anyway, apologies for the rather shortness of this chapter, and I'll try to get another chapter out as soon as I can! Please leave a review if you haven't, and I welcome constructive criticism!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Out of the Dark

**~IZZY POV~**

I ran down the narrow passageway, my feet pounding on the cold stone floor. Behind me, I could hear Gollum, and to my alarm he sounded like he was catching up to me. "Shoot," I whispered, and glanced around, looking for a place I could hide in.

Looking up, I spotted a narrow ledge, and the ceiling of the passageway looked high enough for me to crouch there and wait for Gollum to pass. _Let's do this,_ I thought, and put my back to the wall. The path was pretty narrow, so I put one foot on the other wall, then the other foot, and climbed up to the top fairly quickly. I then whipped out my wings to steady myself and get onto the ledge, crouching down and backing away from the path as far as I could. A few seconds later, I heard Gollum's breath below me.

He sounded almost as if he was sobbing. "Precious," he called weakly, and for a second I almost pitied him. But then I remembered that this was the same creature that had tried to kill me, and would eat me alive if he could. Then a sound came from farther along, and Gollum started moving again.

As soon as he was gone, I started to scoot down the ledge, then crawl. Suddenly, I accidentally kicked a rock off of the ledge, just as I was catching up to Gollum. He looked up at me.

I froze. This wasn't good.

"Thief, sneaky thief, precious!" he hissed. "It sneaks up on us, with its nasty hands and feet! GIVE US THE PRECIOUS!"

Suddenly, I heard voices from up ahead. I recognized one of them in particular, and grinned. "The Gray Wizard is coming," I said.

I jumped off of the ledge, kicking Gollum backwards, and ran in the direction of the voices - and straight into Gandalf, nearly knocking him over. "Izzy - please do be careful," he managed.

"Sorry," I said sheepishly.

"I was worried about you," he said more seriously. "But you can tell me your tale once we are out of these goblin-caves." I nodded, and followed the group of stampeding dwarves.

* * *

><p>We stopped running in a small clearing. Gandalf did a quick head count, and realized that we were missing a short person without a beard.<p>

"Where is Bilbo?" he asked. "Where is our hobbit?!"

I opened my mouth to say that I had seen him, when Thorin started talking.

"I'll tell you where he is," he said. "He's gone back. All he's thought of since we left is his bed and his hobbit-hole! We will not be seeing our hobbit again."

"No, no, I'm here," came a familiar voice from behind us. I turned around, and sure enough, there was Bilbo.

"So you managed to escape Gollum all right?" I asked.

He nodded, just as one of the dwarves asked, "Gollum?"

"I think an explanation is in order," said Gandalf.

**Apologies for the lateness/shortness! Please review - I appreciate constructive criticism!**


	7. Chapter 7 - A Long Story Short

**Okay, in this chapter I'm trying a huge mashup of different POVs - if you like it, please put it in the reviews!**

**~IZZY POV~**

I looked at Gandalf. "Where should I start? Just after I left Rivendell, or..."

"Can you start with who you are?" interjected one of the dwarves.

"Um," I said. "I'm Izzy. I'm a Time Lord from the constellation Kasterborous. I have wings, but not by choice. But you probably know me by my other name," I managed, rambling.

Thorin raised an eyebrow. Well, at least I thought that was Thorin - I actually didn't know what any of the dwarves looked like. "What is your other name?" he asked.

"That would be Bad Wolf," I said quietly.

The effect was pretty impressive. One of the dwarves, the insanely obese one, fainted on top of another one - I made a bit of a name for myself when we defeated Sauron last.

"That's impossible!" squeaked Bilbo. "You would have to be over - "

"A hundred years old," I said quietly. "I'm seven hundred and fifty four." I sucked in a breath. "Anyway, I'll start from Rivendell."

About ten minutes later, I had finished telling them what happened.

"I see you enjoyed yourself," commented Gandalf.

"A bit, yeah," I said, smiling. "Adrenaline rush." Suddenly, I heard barking in the distance - Wargs.

"Out of the frying pan," began Thorin.

"And into the fire," finished Gandalf. "Into the trees!" Then he turned to me. "Get the eagles," he whispered. I nodded, then ran and jumped off a cliff before snapping my wings out. I heard some of the dwarves gasp in shock, but in a few seconds they were out of earshot.

**~BILBO POV~**

I heard Fili and Kili gasping behind me as I watched Izzy leave. What had Gandalf told her to do? Then the sound of barking took over my senses, and I ran towards the nearest tree, trying to reach one of the branches. Finally, I made it up, shivering as I saw the Wargs.

**~GANDALF POV~**

I looked down at the Wargs and the orcs riding them, and looked around for some way of defense. Suddenly, I saw some pinecones. _Pine trees,_ I thought. _Perfect._ I lit a pinecone on fire with my staff and started lighting others and tossing them to the dwarves below me, before starting to throw some myself. The Wargs started pushing the trees over, and we ended at the last tree hanging off a cliff. Then I saw the White Orc.

**~THORIN POV~**

I stared at Azog, hate surging through my veins. I stood up, drew my sword, and made my way towards him, avoiding as much flame as I could. I picked up an uncharted log, and ran towards him, before pain flooded my body as his Warg grabbed me.

**~BILBO POV~**

After Thorin got hurt, I followed the path that he had taken, then broke into a run, stabbing the orc that was about to kill him. Then the white Warg looked at me, and I started backing away. And that's when I heard the cry of the eagles.


	8. Chapter 8 - Airborne

**~IZZY POV~**

I flew as fast as I could towards the nest of the eagles - pull wings up, push wings down, repeat. At this point, my muscles were aching enough that I might have dropped out of the sky in exhaustion.

I was, understandably, very relieved when I spotted the nest and dived down to land.

I half ran, half skidded to a halt on the rocky ground, scaring several oversized birds. "H-help," I managed.

The leader of the eagles came up to me and spoke into my mind. _What has happened, Bad Wolf?_

"Wargs," I gasped. "And Orcs. On the other side of the mountains. Not that far from here. My friends are toast if we don't come back and help."

_Orcs? Wargs? This close to the mountains? Regardless of your friends, we must drive them off._

I smiled faintly. "Could you give me a ride for part of the way? I'm exhausted."

* * *

><p>I wiped some sweat away from my forehead, looking down at the ground from the eagle I was on. "I think I can fly on my own from here. Thanks for the lift," I said, smiling, before I hopped off of his back, snapping out my own wings. <em>Ow.<em> Yeah, they would probably be stiff for a few weeks.

Oh well. I could manage.

Suddenly, I saw flames from a nearby cliff, several moving black shapes and one white shape. What's more, I saw a tree hanging off of the edge of a cliff. There was a pointy hat in that tree that I recognized immediately.

"Down!" I yelled, before pulling my wings in in a split second and turning into a near-vertical drop. At the last second before I hit the ground, I snapped my wings open.

Just to see a warg maul Thorin and an orc threaten Bilbo.

Almost simultaneously, the eagles and I yelled our battle cry.

**So, what do you think? Sorry bout the *very* shortness and the long wait. Too much stuff has been happening in my life lately... I hope to get on a better update schedule though!**

**Anyway, like, follow, and review please!**

**~TimeLordHowl~**


	9. Chapter 9 - A Time of Fear

**~IZZY POV~**

I screeched in fury, then kicked a random warg as hard as I could before taking out my knife and stabbing it. I pulled it back, grabbed another knife, and then proceeded to old school fight as much as possible, except with pointy fists. Pretty soon, there was a bit of a path of destruction in my wake. I turned to the white Orc.

"Bad Wolf," he hissed.

"Freaking jerk," I hissed back, and then I ran at him, knife in hand.

My fist had almost connected with his side, but an unseen force stopped it.

"Huh?" I said, before I looked. My hearts kicked into overdrive.

Somehow, when I wasn't looking, a massive rope had tied itself around my hand. I tried to cut it with my other knife, but now that one was tied up as well. _What was going on?_ Suddenly, my weight was pulled out from under me, and I felt myself being dragged across the ground.

"GANDALF!" I cried in terror, before something hard hit my skull and I blacked out.

* * *

><p>The first thing my currently delirious mind registered was the feeling of cold metal against my wrists and ankles. I slowly pried my eyes open, and scanned myself.<p>

I was shackled to a wall. Brilliant. And both of my nice knives that had cost a fortune were gone as well.

So, I was up against a wall, unable to use my hands or feet, and unable to defend myself in any way.

Something told me this was very bad.

Suddenly, a voice pulled me out of my thoughts. "I can finally get my revenge on you, Bad Wolf," sneered the Pale Orc. "I will finally be able to torture you like I wished I could so long ago."

Even though I was terrified inside, I kept my cool. "Whatever you do, trust me, _I've had worse._"

"Oh, I doubt that..." said a much quiet, more menacing voice that made my heart stop cold. "... Izzy."

"No," I whispered.

"We can continue right where we left off."

"_No,_" I whispered more urgently. "God, please, no."

"Oh, have I been looking forward to this day," hissed Davros as he slid into the light.

**Yay for cliffy! I should be on a more regular update schedule now, as it's summer. However, throughout July I'll have to change it, as I have summer camp and won't be having much free time then. Anyway, favorite, follow and review please!**

**Next time: Izzy's nightmares have come true. But this time, she's not alone.**

**~TimeLordHowl~**


	10. Chapter 10 - No Pain Lasts Forever

**Yo guys! Back again for another update. I ended Chapter 9 with a bit of a cliffy, so here we are with chapter 10! R&R please!**

**~IZZY POV~**

I shuddered as a thousand volts of electric current slowly ebbed away to zero.

As soon as I could breathe again, I asked quietly, "Why are you doing this?"

"Science," Davros hissed.

"No. Why the - " I coughed blood onto the growing puddle on the floor. " - why the electricity?" I hissed back, trying to sound icy.

"Science." I went back to trying to ignore the growing pain in my lungs. Suddenly, he turned two knobs and pressed a button, and soon enough my screams filled the room.

* * *

><p>I lay in a puddle of my own blood on the floor of my cramped holding cell. My vision was blurred, and my breath came in short gasps. If I tried to sit up, a shooting pain flew through my chest and I went into another coughing fit.<p>

In short, it sucked.

Suddenly, I heard the small rustle of fabric behind me, and I lifted my head an inch. "Wh- who are you?" I tried to snarl, but ended up croaking out softly. Then, the person who had made the noise stepped closer.

He was wearing a tweed jacket and a bow tie, and had floppy blonde hair and a grim expression.

"You don't have the strength to make any regenerative energy, do you?" He asked, kneeling down by me.

"How-"

"Shh. Don't try to speak." Without another word, he brought his hands up in front of his face, put on a concentrating face, and watched as gold energy began to swirl around them. He gently held my hand, and I felt the familiar tingling of regenerative energy flowing through my veins. My lungs stopped stinging, and I braced myself for the rush and pain of regeneration, but the tingling receded. Surprised, I managed a smile.

"Thank you," I said, bringing myself into a sitting position. "I'm Izzy."

"I'm the Doctor, and I never ignore someone I could help." I held out my hand, and he shook it.

"So, how did you end up here?"

**WOOT WOOT ELEVEN'S HERE YEAH! Lol, Eleven wasn't really being normal Eleven in this chapter, but I decided to wait for Chapter 11 for that fun stuff to start :P**

**Next Time: Izzy and the Doctor start to get to know each other better and help each other through the hard times they're going through.**

**R&R, please! Thanks! Reviews mean the world to me :D**

**~TimeLordHowl~**


	11. Chapter 11 - Stories and Jammy Dodgers

"_Thank you," I said, bringing myself into a sitting position. "I'm Izzy."_

"_I'm the Doctor, and I never ignore someone I could help." I held out my hand, and he shook it._

"_So, how did you end up here?"_

**~IZZY POV~**

"I could ask you the same question," he said.

"I asked first," I said pointedly.

"I did just save your life," he retorted. After a mini-staring contest, I sighed.

"Fine," I said, and began.

"My name is Izzy, I'm 754, I was born on Arcadia, Gallifrey, blah blah blah, who cares about that stuff. About two hundred years ago in my timeline I was fighting in the Time War. I got captured. Davros experimented on me. I have wings." I extended them.

"Wow," he breathed.

"At least I don't have antennae," I joked, then drew in a breath.

"Anyway, I escaped in my damaged TARDIS. I forgot to recalibrate it though, given the little time I had, and it crashed on a planet called Middle Earth. I've been living there for the past 150 years, and have been a little involved in the history of the planet. I may have helped defeat what was probably their biggest enemy to date," I blushed a little.

"Please tell me you didn't alter their history."

"They were going to win it anyway, I just sped up the process and reduced the death toll."

"You still probably changed their history."

"Time can be rewritten. Now can I please get back to my story?"

"Yes, please continue."

"Thank you. So, that was about fifty years into my stay, and now a hundred years later, complications arose. We think that the evil dude, Sauron, is potentially coming back. What's more, Davros is working with him, at least I think so. Which is very not good."

The Doctor looked lost in thought.

"Are you still listening?" I asked.

"Oh! Yes, yes I am," he said lamely, and I could tell he zoned out for the last bit. I sighed.

"Anyway, I was helping out with some stuff, when we got attacked by a bunch of orcs. They're kinda like goblins, and they are _nasty._ Anyway, I was about to take out their leader, when suddenly I got pulled down by enchanted ropes or something, and then I was knocked out. I woke up in this cell about two weeks ago, I think. It's hard to keep track of time in this place, even as a Timelord." He looked concerned at that last sentence. "What?" I said. "You have no idea what goes on here. If you want to get out unscarred, we have to escape, pronto. Which means we need as much information as possible. So..." I looked pointedly at him.

"What?" he asked.

"What's your story?"

**~DOCTOR'S POV (FLASHBACK)~**

_I slammed down the big yellow lever, pressed the button that goes "bleep," and flicked the blue switches on the left side of the panel, grinning._

"_So, Clara, where should we go today?" I asked._

"_How about somewhere where they don't try to kill us," she answered, obviously upset over our last adventure._

"_Come on, Clara, the Whispermen weren't that bad!" I defended. I pressed a few more random buttons and spun a wheel, enjoying every moment of flying the TARDIS. Suddenly, the rumbling below our feet shuddered to a halt._

_I frowned. "That wasn't supposed to happen," I said, yanking the screen towards me and flicking through the screens in an attempt to find out what was going on. When I got to the outside visual, my hearts nearly stopped._

"_Uh oh," I said quietly, adjusting my bowtie and fishing for my sonic screwdriver in my coat pocket._

"_What is it, Doctor?" Clara asked, obviously worried._

"_We're surrounded by a Dalek fleet, and being pulled into the main ship as we speak," I whispered._

"_Can't we just stay in the TARDIS and wait it out? You said nothing can get through those doors," she said._

"_Nearly nothing can get through those doors. Daleks can. So we have to go out and attempt some form of diplomacy, unless we want them to storm in and kill us heartlessly," I managed to sum up. Suddenly, the TARDIS stopped moving entirely, and I started moving towards the door._

"_Come along, Clara," I said, fear creeping into the edges of my voice, and I opened the TARDIS._

**~IZZY POV~**

"Wow," I managed. "What happened to the girl that was with you... Clara?"

"I don't know. After I came out the doors shut, and they hid the TARDIS somewhere and probably destroyed it. Most likely, she's dead." I looked at him sadly, knowing his pain.

"I know what it's like to lose your close friends." I drew in a breath. "I wasn't alone when I was captured. My friend, The Justice, was with me. When we were captured, he killed her in front of me, in cold blood." I sucked in a breath. "She was the only friend I had left alive."

He was obviously on the edges of an emotional breakdown, so I awkwardly embraced him.

"She could still be alive, you know," I said quietly. "He kept my TARDIS during my time there, and he might have kept yours. If we want to escape, that's our best bet."

He turned and looked at me, hope in his eyes. "Then we need a plan, probably absolutely stupid and crazy, and with some Jammy Dodgers."

**Woot woot! Long one! I guess I'm trying to make up for the fact that the past several chapters have been incredibly short... Oh well. Sorry if my writing of the Doctor/Clara is crappy and/or OOC, I've never written them before. Credit for The Justice goes to my friend elrock13 who has yet to join FanFiction. R&R please, reviews are writer food!**

**Next time: Planning. But don't worry, lots of friction too ;)**

**~TimeLordHowl~**


	12. Chapter 12 - Planning and Daleks

"_She could still be alive, you know," I said quietly. "He kept my TARDIS during my time there, and he might have kept yours. If we want to escape, that's our best bet."_

_He turned and looked at me, hope in his eyes. "Then we need a plan, probably absolutely stupid and crazy, and with some Jammy Dodgers."_

**.: [ - ] :.**

"Could we just destroy the eyepieces?" asked the Doctor.

"No, no, I tried that, the glass is incredibly strong," I said.

"Bribes?" he suggested.

"Tried that too."

"What haven't you tried?"

"I tried everything I'm physically capable of. The only time I managed to escape was when the ship was attacked and I made a run for it, and I doubt the ship is going to be attacked." I sighed. "This is impossible," I grumbled.

"We'll come up with something eventually," he murmured, rubbing his temples and resting his head against the wall. Suddenly, a few Daleks came up to the glass at the front of the cell.

"DAVROS REQUIRES THE PRESENCE OF THE FEMALE TIMELORD," one of them grated.

"I guess that's me," I mumbled nervously, standing up. "It's no use fighting them. I lost a regeneration that way." The glass slid upward, and I walked out, flashing him a quick, weak smile as the Daleks led me to another horrid experiment.

**.: [ - ] :.**

I stumbled back into my cell, exhausted and aching. The Doctor was nowhere to be seen, and my heart rate accelerated. _Please, please let them not be doing anything to him..._ I thought. Just at that moment, the glass slid open behind me, and he made his way in, sweat dripping down his face.

"What did they test this time?" I asked.

"Running," he said. "And you?"

"Flying. In a wind tunnel. With 80 mile-an-hour winds." I collapsed on the floor, my wings landing limply on top of me. "They haven't done any... really bad stuff to you yet, right?"

"Not yet," he said, massaging my left wing.

"That feels really good," I mumbled, then realized I'd been feeling rather off since he'd come into the room. Like... jumpy. And even more flushed than I already was, if that was possible. My stomach was filled with butterflies. Then I realized why.

_Snap out of it, Izzy! You're in a death lab, for god's sake, and you have no time for crushes!_

**.: [ - ] :.**

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

"What if we run out, right when they open the door?" the Doctor suggested from where he was seated next to me.

"They'd shoot and you'd regenerate."

"I'm on my last regeneration."

"Oh," I said. "We could use that to our advantage, depending on how valuable you are to Davros. They'd still shoot me, though."

"How many regenerations do you have left?"

"Six," I said. "I've been... stabbed a few times. I think the Orcs got frustrated that I wouldn't die. Well, technically I did, but I came back."

The Doctor gaped at me. "You've been leading a more dangerous life than I have," he managed.

I laughed. "There's no fun in a perfectly safe life."

"My thoughts exactly."

I grinned, but it faded quickly as my thoughts returned to our current situation. "We still need to figure out the plan."

"Well, I could run out, and you could stay in and fake being in the dark," he suggested.

"And then what? You'd find the TARDIS and leave?"

"No, I'd materialize the TARDIS around you in your cell and then get out."

"And if they destroyed the TARDIS?" I said, then quickly realized that that could be a touchy subject. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be pessimistic or anything, but it's a real possibility."

He looked at me. "I don't know."

I just sort of stared at him for a few seconds, lost in thought. "Can I try something?" I uttered quietly. He raised an eyebrow, just before I closed the distance between us and pressed my lips against his, more nervous than I ever had been.

There were no words to describe it.

When I pulled back, I blushed. "S-sorry... I don't know what came over me..." I mumbled.

"I... have a wife," he said, and I blushed even harder, biting my lip. _Oh crap, now he hates me._

"She's dead now," he finished, and kissed me. My eyes widened, before I kissed him back, as pure relief washed over me. When he finally pulled back, I just sort of sat there, staring at him awkwardly again.

I was almost glad when the Daleks came to get me.

**.: [ - ] :.**

"So, do we have the plan down?" I asked.

"Yes, I think we do."

**.: [ - ] :.**

**Okay, so I fail at writing romance. Sorry if Eleven is OOC, I'm having a lot of trouble writing him! I just rewatched a bunch of his episodes to try and write him better, but it's not really helping... :/ Anyway, that little kissing scene there is terrible, and I'm sorry! I just needed something like that to happen so it leads a little better into my next story, which is The Starbound Doctor. You don't need to play Starbound to understand it, just so you know.**

**Anyway, please R&R! Thank you to everyone who's reviewed so far! Sorry this didn't get out earlier...**

**Next Time: We reveal the escape plan, and a lot can go wrong.**

**See you all next time!**


	13. Chapter 13 - A Terrifying Escape

"_So, do we have the plan down?" I asked._

"_Yes, I think we do."_

**.: [ - ] :.**

As soon as I heard the Daleks coming down the hall, I asked, "You ready?"

He nodded in response, and the glass door slid open. Immediately, we both jumped out, holding his sonic and trying to find the resonant frequency to the glass in the Daleks' eyepieces. A satisfying shattering noise came from all three.

"Okay, now we gotta find the TARDIS. Split up?"

"Yes. Keep the sonic, they won't shoot at me." I nodded, and ran down the hall.

It was a surprisingly long hall with no turnoffs. By the time I got to the end, I was breathing hard. I made a sharp turn to the right, and found myself in the bridge, face to face with Davros.

"Oh, sorry, didn't see you there," I said sarcastically, taking out the Daleks in the room. I dodged his little mini lightning bolts and ran out the other side of the rooms, wincing as an alarm started blaring in my ears. _My hearing is going to be impaired after this,_ I thought.

Several turns and six busted Daleks later, I found myself at a dead end. I hate dead ends. Enough that I kicked the wall several times, and it slid down.

"Okay, that's weird," I thought, until I saw what was behind the wall.

We were in Isengard. Plus, there was a lot of water coming in. _One trip outside to see what's going on can't hurt,_ I thought. Just as I saw Gandalf, two hobbits, a dwarf and an elf. Grinning, I stepped back, then ran forward, getting airborn just as the water level would have reached halfway up my calves.

"Gandalf!" I yelled, going into a near vertical dive and landing right next to him, immediately hugging him.

"I-Izzy?" he murmured.

"It's me," I smiled into his cloak.

"It's been seven months," he said into my ear, and I stopped hugging him.

"Wh-what?" I said, my voice cracking.

"You've been missing seven months. Where were you? We looked everywhere. Even the eagles helped," he explained. Just as I heard the metallic grating of Daleks coming out.

"LOCATE THE FEMALE TIMELORD!"

"Ah crap, I gotta go take care of those guys. Be back soon, and if you see any of them, run." I was off, sonic in hand, before any of them could say anything.

"God, you guys are annoying," I said, dodging a shot, trying to get closer. Said mission was accomplished when I got hit in the shoulder, crying out.

_Okay Izzy, so you got shot. You can hold back regeneration for long enough to find the Doctor or the TARDIS._

I smiled grimly, and busted the Daleks, before running back inside.

**.: [ - ] :.**

The TARDIS looked exactly as the Doctor had described it – a big blue box. I pulled on the handle, to no avail. _Oh right, TARDISes are alive, _I thought.

"Hello, my name is Izzy, and I know that you don't know me, but god knows where the Doctor is, and I need to find him, to get him out of here before they do horrible things to him. So please, please help me," I whispered, and the doors opened, sending me sprawling on the floor inside, and I swore, bringing myself to my feet and shutting the doors behind me.

"Okay, this is a weird design," I muttered, before walking up to the controls. "A really confusing design." I walked up to the screen, found a keyboard under the console, and plugged it in. I then began typing, looking for other Timelords in the vicinity.

There was a slight rustling noise in the background, and I paused, looking behind me. "Hello?" I asked cautiously, and a brunette girl cautiously stepped out from one of the hallways.

"Who are you?" she asked shakily.

"I'm Izzy. Friend of the Doctors. You must be Clara," I said. Suddenly, the screen started beeping. "Listen, no matter what happens, stay in the TARDIS, okay? No need to risk getting shot dead by the Daleks." I then looked at what was causing the racket, hope swelling in my chest.

"Okay, let's go!" I shouted, programming in the coordinates and typing out the flight commands. Nah, I probably don't fly the TARDIS like the Doctor does.

**.: [ - ] :.**

When we landed, I opened the doors cautiously, closing them behind me as I walked out.

"Doctor?" I called cautiously. "Where are you?"

"You're too late," hissed Davros, sliding into my view. "I've begun."

"No," I answered immediately. Then I heard a small whimper from behind me, and I turned and looked.

"Oh god, please, no," I said, sinking to my knees.

I had found the Doctor. On an operating table, writhing in pain, with limbs being grafted onto his back.

I was too late.

**.: [ - ] :.**

**Kay guys, what do you think? I think I enjoy torturing my characters a little too much... :D Anyway, the reviews are slowing down, which means updates are going to slow down. But they were going to anyway, because 1-month-long hiatus in July, and this is my last day to write. BUT. If you guys post enough reviews to this chapter, I'll get one in during that time. Anyway, please R&R, tell me if I write total crap or whatever. Also, the sequel is gone, because I realized the plot was gonna go nowhere, and I posted it on a whim.**

**Next time: Final stages of getting out. Lotsa hurting emotions. That seems to be my strong suit, lol!**

**~ TimeLordHowl ~**


	14. Chapter 14 - No Wounds Heal Completely

_"You're too late," hissed Davros, sliding into my view. "I've begun."_

_"No," I answered immediately. Then I heard a small whimper from behind me, and I turned and looked._

_"Oh god, please, no," I said, sinking to my knees._

_I had found the Doctor. On an operating table, writhing in pain, with limbs being grafted onto his back._

_I was too late._

**.: [ - ] :.**

I rose my head up in pure rage.

"Why did you do this to him," I hissed, ice dripping from my voice. I heard no response, whirled, and kicked his chair.

"WHY! Why did you have to do this to him too… oh god, why…" I collapsed into sobs on the floor. I faintly heard the TARDIS doors open behind me, and I realized what was going on, and jumped to my feet, the tears still streaming down my face.

"Clara, I told you to stay inside," I said quietly, before turning to the Doctor and trying to help him to his feet, but he cried out.

"How- did you- live- live through this?" he managed.

"I still don't know." I paused. "C'mon, let's get you out of here." I stood up and helped him stand. We managed to make a few steps, before he fainted. I managed to clumsily drag him in, before turning and burning a hole through Davros's skull with my eyes.

"You did this."

With that, I slammed the door and hit the dematerialization lever.

**.: [ - ] :.**

"What happened to him?" asked Clara.

"Same thing that happened to me about a hundred and fifty years ago."

"A hundred and—you're a timelord?"

I nodded silently in response.

"But the Doctor said he was the only one left."

"Him and me. The last ones. The only reason I'm still alive is that I got captured during the Time War."

"What's the Time War?"

"Something very bad that probably needs to wait until both the Doctor and I are in good medical condition." Suddenly, I heard a small noise that wasn't breathing from the bed next to me, and I turned to look.

"Doctor? Doctor, can you hear me? It's me, Izzy." His eyes slowly fluttered open and focused.

"W-wha…" he began, but I cut him off.

"Shhh. Don't try to speak." I saw his pupils contract suddenly, and given the small gasp he made, the pain had probably just registered in his brain. I gripped his hand, giving him a weak smile. "It's going to be fine. You can pull through this. We can get through."

I only half believed it. Inside, I was beginning to crack.

**.: [ - ] :.**

"Are you doing okay?" I asked Clara one morning.

"Yeah, it's just—well, I'd like to go back to my kids sometime," she said.

"You have _kids?_" I said incredulously. "Sorry, I just don't really see you as having kids. No offense."

"I'm their nanny," she responded.

"Oh, okay, that makes more sense," I giggled nervously. Suddenly, a rather loud shuffling noise from the corner of the room brought me to my senses.

"Doctor!" I yelled happily, running over and hugging him. "You're up! Are you feeling any better?"

"I can walk again, at least," he murmured, and my heart sank.

"It still hurts?" I asked softly, and he nodded. "I'm so, so sorry, Doctor. This should have never happened to you." I pulled out of our embrace and turned back to the console. "But more importantly, we have a Dalek invasion to stop."

**.: [ - ] :.**

**Another short one! So, so sorry guys! Anyway, I'm doing this in Word instead of LibreOffice, so the formatting might be kinda messed up. Yay Dizzy moments! :P**

**Next time: Let's learn to fly!**

**~TimeLordHowl~**


	15. Chapter 15 - Some Things Never Change

_"Doctor!" I yelled happily, running over and hugging him. "You're up! Are you feeling any better?"_

_"I can walk again, at least," he murmured, and my heart sank._

_"It still hurts?" I asked softly, and he nodded. "I'm so, so sorry, Doctor. This should have never happened to you." I pulled out of our embrace and turned back to the console. "But more importantly, we have a Dalek invasion to stop."_

**.: [ - ] :.**

I reached for the dematerialization lever, but just as I touched the tip of the handle, a sharp pain flew through my body, and I keeled over, crying out.

"Izzy!" yelled the Doctor, limping his way over to my side.

"Cr-crap," I managed.

"Wha-what happened?" said Clara, evidently scared.

"I held back regeneration… for way too long…"

"What?!" the Doctor said. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were still unconscious… and I didn't want to worry you…" I murmured, staring at my hands. They were starting to get a gold tinge at the edge, as the usual tingly feeling of regeneration started filling my body. But this time, it was for real.

"I'm – I'm – I'm sorry," I mumbled, before I let the energy surging through me take over.

The last thing this me saw was a single tear sliding down the Doctor's face.

**.: [ - ] :.**

Everything came in in flashes.

First my hearing came in, and the rush of regeneration slowly coming to a close registered in my brain. Then my sense of smell, and my taste. Then, finally, touch came in, and then my eyesight. My eyes snapped open, and I felt a goofy grin spread across my face.

"Well that was fun!" I said, then I realized what I had just said. "Ooh, interesting, I'm all… bubbly! That's the word I'm looking for! I think I'm hyper! Oh gosh…" I mentally facepalmed. "Definitely need to get that under control."

"Doctor, who is that," whispered Clara.

"That's Izzy," he replied. "She just cheated death."

"Oh yeah! I did… I guess I forgot for a second there. Right, I got shot by a Dalek. No biggie; what's more important is, _what the heck do I look like?_" I dashed off to the bathroom before they could answer.

"Okay, um, wow" I mumbled, taking in the image before me.

I was about six inches taller, and now apparently had frizzy orangey-red hair, with a white streak, that went down to the small of my back. My ponytail holder had apparently popped during regeneration, so it was sort of hanging down in a loose mess. I smiled. I could fix that.

A few minutes later, I was sporting a thick, loose, messy braid. I pushed my bangs out of my face, and then realized that my clothes now seemed rather… tacky.

"Tacky is bad, very bad," I said out loud, before rushing to the enormous TARDIS wardrobe and picking out a dark brown leather jacket, a heather gray long sleeve shirt, and black jeggings. As I walked out, a pair of shoes caught my eyes.

I walked into the console room sporting lime green sneakers.

"What?" I said, noticing Clara staring at me. "Never mind. Do you know where the Doctor is?"

"He went to his room," said Clara quietly, not trusting me.

"Okay, thanks," I murmured, the hyperness from my initial regeneration having worn off. I turned and left, heading for the blue door I had visited every day for the past five days.

"Doctor?" I asked, quietly stepping into his bedroom. "Are you okay?"

He was sitting on his bed, staring at a blank wall. Given that he didn't respond, that probably meant _not okay._

I sat down next to him and slipped my hand into his. "Doctor, please, tell me what's wrong," I murmured, concerned. In the seven months we had been stuck in the lab, he had never cried.

"Why didn't you tell me," he said quietly.

"Wait, what?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to regenerate?! If you had told me, we could have found a way out of this..." He said this with a surprising amount of power, and I released his hand in shock. He went back into his shell, staring at the wall again.

I just stared at him for a few minutes. Then I noticed something that could cheer him up.

"Your bowtie's crooked," I said with a hint of mischief in my voice. He turned slightly and raised an eyebrow. I made a playful grab for it, and he caught my hand. I looked up to his face, and he was smiling a little bit. I smiled back.

On my next attempt to reach his bowtie, he started tickling me, and I tickled him back, cracking up. After a few seconds, we both collapsed, giggling like four-year-olds.

"Some things never change," I said, grinning.

**.: [ - ] :.**

**I lied about this chapter – the flying will have to wait until the next one. Anyway, bam! New Izzy! I realized that there are potential Frozen references in Izzy's new appearance, but I assure you, those are unintentional and have no effect on the plot. Anyway, Dizzy! Yaaay! I had so much fun coming up with that ticklefight scene xD**

**Please R&R, because reviews are writer food!**

**Next time: Let's learn to fly, for real this time!**

**~TimeLordHowl~**


	16. Author's Note

**Hello everyone! TimeLordHowl here, and I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry about the massive wait. Unfortunately, my life is getting really busy and it looks like it's only going to get busier, and I'm not going to be able to update my stories anymore. That's why I'm choosing to shut down my FanFiction account. But first, I'm downloading all of the chapters to Timeless Wings (Panem's Time I'm discontinuing entirely - I just had too much trouble coming up with the rest of the story), and if my life ever allows it, I'll upload it to a Blogger page. If and when that happens, I'll post it in a review.**

**I'm sorry I can't continue these stories - I want to keep them going as much as you guys want me to. :'( Thank you all for your support!**


End file.
